Non Judging Breakfast Club
by delusionalDaydreamer
Summary: One-shots of the epic Non Judging Breakfast Club; Chuck, Blair, Serena and Nate. Chuck/Blair centric.  A/N: My first FanFic so don't be too hard on me! ON HIATUS
1. The Start Of The Breakfast Club

The Non Judging Breakfast Club

"This is going to be so fun," a 5 year old Nate said as he bounced in his seat. Chuck only rolled his eyes in response. His definition of fun didn't include playing with strangers and getting your clothes dirty. The limo came to a stop and the driver opened the door. Nate rushed out and dragged Chuck with him. Chuck pulled his hand from Nate's grasp and watched him run inside.

Chuck trailed behind and fixed the scarf around his neck. "Hello," he heard a female voice say and he turned around. Standing in front of him was a middle-aged woman smiling at him. "You must be Charles," she said and put a hand on his shoulder. "Your father already signed you in so you can just go and play with the other kids," she said and pointed to a playground.

He shrugged her hand of his shoulder and walked over to the playground and immediately spotted Nate with some blond girl.

"Hey Chuck," Nate called and motioned for him to come over. The blondie standing in front of Nate turned around and smiled at Chuck. "Hi, I'm Serena," she said and then pointed to a brunette standing nearby, "and that's my best friend Blair." The brunette looked up at the mention of her name and walked over to them.

"Hi," she said shyly as she looked at Nate. "Blair, this is Nate," Serena said and Chuck could see how completely smitten the pretty brunette was by Nate. Both of the girls were.

"Nice to meet you," he said and she let out a small giggle. Ugh, this was getting to lovey-dovey for his taste. Without anyone noticing he slipped away and sat down inside. No way in hell was he going to sit outside. "Aren't you going to come outside and play?" a small voice interrupted after a few minutes of silence.

He turned around and saw the brunette from earlier standing there, tracing circles with her foot. "No," he answered simply and turned back in his seat. He heard the girl move closer and suddenly she was standing right behind him. "Why not?" she questioned and when he turned around to make a snarky comment he noticed the pout on her ruby lips. He sighed and got up from his seat. They stood there in silence for a few minutes, both looking to the ground. "I like your scarf," she said, breaking the silence. A small smile formed on his lips and he looked up to meet Blair's hazelnut brown eyes. "Thanks," he said and she smiled in returned. "Can I try it on," she asked quietly and blushed when he raised an eyebrow in a questioning look.

"Sorry, it was a stupid question," she mumbled and turned around. Starting to walk away, she felt a strong hand grab her arm. Turning her head she saw the boy with the scarf (she forgot to ask Serena for his name) standing there. She turned around and saw him lifting off his scarf. She felt a pair of hands brush her shoulders and sure enough the silky scarf was sitting around her shoulders. Her skin tingled after his gentle touch and a small smile formed on her lips. She fingered the soft material and saw a smirk plastered across his face.

"There you are," Serena's chirpy voice filled the room as she entered, Nate following closely behind. Blair quickly pulled the scarf from around her neck and threw it over to the boy. "Hey Chuck," Nate said as he walked over to him. _So that's his name_, Blair thought as Serena dragged her away.

"Hey," Chuck answered absentmindedly as he fixed his gaze on Blair. Serena leaned in and whispered something to Blair. Blair gave a quick nod and then they walked over to the boys. Serena nudged Blair with her elbow after a few moments of silence.

Blair sighed and took a deep breath. "Well, we were wondering if you would like to go with me and Serena to my place to play later today," Blair rushed out and then looked down to her feet that were currently drawing small circles on the floor, something she had been doing a lot for the last minutes. "Well?" Serena asked when neither of the boys made an attempt to answer the question. Chuck noticed Blair's shy glances at Nate and felt an unusual rush of jealousy. Of course it wasn't his best friend's fault that every girl they met seemed to fall head-over-heels for his shabby blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and his good guy persona.

After watching the exchange between Blair and Nate for a few moments he couldn't take anymore and pushed past Serena and walked quickly away. He didn't even know why he was so pissed. Well, that wasn't entirely true, he knew it was because he wanted to be the person Blair was gazing adoringly at.

But he would never admit that. Because he was Chuck Bass.

Serena, Nate and Blair looked after Chuck as he walked quickly away. "Where is he going?" Serena questioned. Nate who was still staring after Chuck just shrugged his shoulders and finally looked back to Serena. "So are you coming?" Blair asked suddenly and Nate turned his attention to her. "Totally," he answered and Blair felt her cheeks heat up because of the big smile he gave her.

Blair and Serena were waving Chuck and Nate goodbye as their limo drove away. The four of them had spent the whole day together and Blair was pretty satisfied with all the attention Nate had given her.

But even though he was incredibly nice and cute (and probably everything she wanted in her prince charming) her mind kept wondering back the dark haired boy with his chocolate brown eyes. Plus, the way it had felt when his hands had gently brushed her shoulders. Her skin felt electrified just thinking of it. But she quickly dismissed those thoughts.

Nate was perfect; he would be her Prince Charming. That was how it was meant to be. She just knew it. Little did she know that a certain Dark Night was not about to give up his Queen without a fight.


	2. Never Cross Chuck Bass' Friends

**A/N: So the second chapters up *Cheers* and I just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this story on alert :) You guys are awesome!**

Serena was lounged on the couch watching her little brother Eric play with his blocks. God, she was bored. It was just her luck that on the first day of school she woke up with a fever and had to stay home. She was practically just waiting for her friend to come home and tell her all about how great school was.

The elevator dinged and turned her head. In came Blair and she had a big frown plastered across her face.

"Oh my god B, what's wrong?" Serena asked and quickly sat up to make space for her best friend. "Today was horrible, I wish you weren't sick, I was all alone," Blair said quietly and a small sob escaped her lips.

Only then did Serena notice the white smudge in Blair's hair. "Eww, what's in your hair," Serena asked and scrunched her nose. Blair let out a small laugh but it sounded far from happy. "This girl at school dumped yoghurt on me because I was in her seat."

Serena frowned and got up from her seat. "No one dumps yoghurt on my best friend," she said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Blair sat on the couch in silence and waited for her friend to return. When over ten minutes had passed and there was no sign of her returning she followed her into the kitchen.

"Okay bye," she heard Serena whisper into the phone as she entered the huge kitchen. "Who was that," Blair questioned as Serena hung up the phone. "Just... no one," Serena answered in a carefree voice and dragged the confused looking brunette out of the kitchen and up to the bathroom. That yoghurt was getting pretty smelly.

The elevator door opened up and Chuck and Nate stepped outside. "Serena," Nate called out and when there was no reply they headed for the stairs. When there was still no sign of Serena they decided to split. Chuck went to the left and Nate to the right.

Chuck sighed as he scanned the rooms searching for Serena or Blair. He was just about to turn back downstairs when he heard water running in the bathroom. He put his hand on the knob but froze when he heard Blair's voice on the other side.

He put his ear up to the door and heard Serena trying to comfort Blair. "C'mon B, tell me who it was," Serena whined and Chuck could almost see her pout on the other side of the door.

"I don't know. She was older than me and I think her name might have been Justine or something. She had a bunch of girls following her. She was pretty scary," Blair admitted and Chuck pressed his ear closer to the door. This was getting pretty interesting.

"Well just because she's older and has lots of friends, that doesn't give her the right to dump yoghurt on you just because you were in her seat. I mean, everyone laughed at you the whole day," Serena's muffled voice spoke again and Chuck's fists clenched at his side. Serena was damn right that no one had the right to humiliate _his_ Blair.

Storming outside he walked past Nate. "Where are you going," he called after him but Chuck didn't have time to answer. He had some important business to tend to.

The next day Blair and Serena walked to school together. Blair tried to hide it but Serena could sense how nervous she was by the death grip she had on her hand.

Her plan from yesterday hadn't worked out exactly as she had hoped. She had called over Nate and Chuck hoping they could comfort Blair, but instead Chuck had gone missing and they had spent the rest of the day trying to find him.

Suddenly, the pressure on Serena's hand got painful and she barely managed to slip it out of Blair's hand. "Ow, B that hu-" Serena stopped midsentence when she noticed what Blair was looking at.

Standing only a few feet away from them was a dark haired girl with a group of doppelgangers behind. Serena realized immediately that this must have been Justine. Linking her arm with Blair's, she started to drag her past the girl-gang.

"Blair wait," she heard someone call and felt Blair freeze up besides her.

"Can I talk to you?" Justine asked quietly and Blair walked over hesitantly. Justine snapped her fingers and the group of girls scampered away. "I just wanted to say sorry that I was so mean yesterday," she rushed out and Blair's eyes widened in shock. This was the last thing she had expected her to say.

"And I wanted to let you know that I won't be bothering you again. Oh, and you can sit wherever you like," she continued and Blair noticed her glancing past her and then she gave an subtle nod and walked away.

Blair stood there for a while still processing the surrender she had just witnessed. "B, what happened," Serena asked as she came up to her. Blair only smile and continued walking up to school.

"I did what you asked me to do, am I done?" Justine asked impatiently. Chuck fixed the scarf around his neck and then took the girl's hand and gave her a small handshake.

"Oh, you're done, but if you ever cross Blair Waldorf or any of my friends again... well you don't wanna know what happens," Chuck answered confidently and flashed an intimidating smirk.

He may have been one year younger then the girl and he was definitely shorter then her but he could tell she was pretty scared.

"Fine," she scoffed. "But just tell me one thing. How did you find out that I cheated on the test last year. I didn't tell anyone," Justine asked. He gave her a small smile. He knew the best way to destroy a braniac like Justine was to find some dirt on her grades. One letter to her parents or a small chat with the headmistress and her school record would be scarred for life.

"I'm Chuck Bass," he answered simply and then took off in the direction of his friends.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. And for those of you who are wondering, there all 6 years old except Justine, she's one year older. Don't forget to review :***


	3. Truth or Dare!

**A/N: Wohoo another update :D Don't forget to check out my new story, Love Makes Everything Simple 3**

Serena sighed as the credits for Breakfast at Tiffany's rolled down the TV screen. "What are we gonna do now?" she asked and Blair gave her a big smile. "No! We are not watching it for the

third time," she practically shouted and Blair frowned.

Serena looked at the clock and sighed again. 21:00 pm.

"I know," Blair shouted suddenly and jumped out of the bed. "What?" Serena asked and watched her friend go to turn down the lights. Blair turned around and there was a michevious smile on her face. "We're gonna play Truth or Dare."

"I win again," Chuck said and threw the controller on the bed. "So that makes the score 32-20," Nate said frowning, obviously not happy to have lost. "God, I'm so bored," Chuck sighed dramatically.

"Yeah, I guess this game can get boring if you play it over fifty times," Nate said as he started to play with his phone. Suddenly, Chuck's face lit up, "Wait, aren't the girls having a sleepover?"

Nate nodded in response and Chuck gave his infamous smirk. Realization hit Nate and he shook his head, "No, we´re no going to-" Chuck cut him off by throwing a pair of pajamas in his face. "Find your toothbrush Nathaniel, we're going to a sleepover."

"Serena what are they doing here," Blair screeched as she walked out of the bathroom and saw Chuck and Nate lounged on her bed. Serena's mouth formed a pout and her eyes went into

puppy-dog-mode, "Oh, C´mon B, can't they stay?" Thinking it over for a minute, she realized that she did want Nate here... to bad him and Chuck were a package deal.

She sighed, "Fine. But if you," she spit out and pointed at Chuck, "come near my bed again you will regret it." Chuck scrambled quickly of the bed and Nate followed, laughing. Serena squealed and grabbed Blair's arm, "Great, now let's play Truth or Dare."

"Okay, Nate, you go first," Serena said and Nate's eyes widened, "No way, you can go first." They started to bicker and and after a few failed attempts to stop them she threw a pillow in Nate's face. "Shut up," she shouted and Nate and Serena silenced immediately.

Blair sighed, "Now who wants to go first?" Chuck looked around and then raised his hand, "I'll do it." Serena clapped her hands and turned to Chuck. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare," he answered quickly and Blair rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised," she said under her breath and watched as Serena racked her brain, trying to find a good dare. "Here, I'll help," Nate said after a few minutes of Serena unsuccessfully thinking of a dare. "Great, blondie one and blondie two brainstorming. This might take a while," Chuck whispered into Blair's ear and she snickered, watching them suggest lame dares, one after another.

"Waldorf, your turn," Chuck said. "Truth or Dare."

"Dare," she answered bravely but regretted it when she saw the smirk on Chuck's face. "I dare you," he drawled, "to kiss me." Serena gasped and Nate chuckled at his friend. "No way," Blair

shouted and Chuck's smirk only seemed to grow bigger.

"Are you a chicken," he whispered tauntingly. She scoffed but still moved closer to him. Blair Waldorf never backed down from a dare. She leaned in to kiss his cheek but he pushed her back.

"What now Bass," she she spit out impatiently. "You know I meant on the lips, right?" he said and she backed away from him. "Ewe,no, I'll kiss you on the cheek, take it or leave it," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. He rolled his eyes but turned his head to give her access to his cheek. As she leaned in to kiss him, he turned his head so their lips met. He expected her to to pull away immidiatley but she didn't move. It wasn't until Serena cleared her throat that Blair snapped to reality and realized she was kissing _Chuck Bass_. Pushing away from him, she buried her face in a pillow, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Wow Waldorf, if you wanted me this bad all you had to do was ask," he said, his usual smirk in place. "Shut up," she said, slapping his arm, trying to tune out the laughter of her other friends. Chuck would never admit it but that was the first time he ever felt those butterflies.

When everyone was asleep Serena woke up because she felt Blair stir next to her. "Blair what are you-" she stopped mid sentence when she saws what had caused her to wake up. Chuck and Nate had switched places in their sleep so Chuck was lying right next to Blair. She was turned into him and between their bodies, their hands were entwined.

A small smile was on both of their lips, and that was when Serena realized that those two were meant for each other. They just didn't know it yet.

**A/N: So hope you like it :D a NJBC sleepover/Truth or Dare. Don't forget to rate and review :***

**P.S. They are all ten years old :D**

**P.S.S Check out my other story: Love Makes Everything Simple. **


End file.
